wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Overlock
This thread contains elements of self harm, proceed with caution. "Do you want me to leave?" ~Overlock, to his caretaker in the orphanage. Who? Nobody knows the REAL Overlock, mainly because he keeps on hiding from everyone being the most anti-social being on the planet (Which is the exact opposite of his internet self, OVER_Lock). Overlock Overlock, (Formerly Icecap) was an orphan in Modern Sanctuary, as his parents has been caught in performing illegal activity and was imprisoned for 12 years. Young Icecap spent his time reading books and discovering the world of music, which he fell in love with instantly. Icecap knew that by his 13th hatching day, his parents would be released and he could live with them, which motivated him to stay strong, although he wasn't exactly mistreated in the orphanage, the white Skywing felt really left out with everyone, especially because he constantly kept his mouth shut. But when the day came, his parents simply forgot him and went their seperate ways, this make it nescessary to diagnose his depression for a while, but that wasn't the big piece, it came when he reached 15 years old, realising he liked guys instead of girls. He shared this bit of info to his "Friends" who responded with words the hybrid would never dare to speak, just a few days later, he discovered again that one of his other "friends" was secretly balckmailing him due to the fact his parents went to prison at one point. "If his parents were crooks, then their child should be no different." with the info they gained about his orientation added on top of that, knowing this, he finally realised why everyone kept their distance from him, simply because they believed lies with no evident proof. He began comparing himself with other younglings of his age, and then he realised... he's just too weird. This was when the treatment became extensive, taking anti-depressants and sleep pills as all he could do is lie around and constantly question his way of preceiving a love interest, after a month, no improvement was found and the doctor told his caretakers to cut the drugs as it may cause damage to his liver and kidneys, and well... let's just say that brough him to a point where he almost dislocated his head. Another month of suffering, hey it's his hatching day, officially making him 16, but nobody cared, his caretakers seem to care, even brought him a cake and all, but from his past experience, he fears about them being nice on the surface while in reality they wanted to hurt him in some way, which is why he's been cutting himself in secret occasionally, so he could get used to the physical pain, but he could never get rid of the mental one. Then, he came, a Sandwing named Scatter decided to adopt him, Icecap simply shurgged and said it's fine for him to leave, infact, he was marginally pleased as now he could try to forget the faces of those traitors. The two resided in Possibility, Scatter's bar called The Tavern, it has two floors, the first being the actual bar meanwhile the second is where the more house-like elements come to play. He was far away now, Possibility, where there was no chance lies about him would spread, Scatter told him that he was aware of his depression: "Aight, I know yer depressed kid," The scarred Sandwing said rather heartlessly, "but there's this, yer in Possibility, which gave you a possibility, to start a new life again, forget about them, focus here." "What if dragons here are the same?" Icecap asked, hesitant, "What if more lies get spread? even worse... what if they know who I am?" To that, Scatter gave a light chuckle, "Don't worry about it aight? Yer with me now, and well..." He lost where he was going and shook his head, "Y'know what? How 'bout I tell yah why I adopted ya kid." The middle-aged Sandwing paused for a bit, with the troubled dragon listening with his dark eyes. "Ye know... I did some horrible things in my life," Scatter paused to take a deep breath, "I was a criminal, stole stuff that ain't mine, joined the military, went to war and murdered some fellas, then a street fighter, where I hurt even more folks that were just as ignorant as me, then... I resorted back to the thief I was." Icecap's ears flicked, for the first time this year, it has always be droopy due to the weight of his sorrow, his adoptive father resumed, "But ay what d'ya know? I could open a bar right here just fine without any dragon knowing who I was, because I moved from The Scorpion Den to here, sorta got my status cleaned... I changed my name too by the way." He grinned "Went by the name Slit, but he's long gone, now it's time for yer friendly neighbourhood bar keeper Scatter." His grin faded and he faced the floor for a painfully long while. "Yer not getting it are ye kid?", Icecap responded with a shake of his head, still avoiding eye contact, "The point is, moving and changing yer name is enough to start over." Scatter gave a smile of sorts, "Ye can be someone new, ye don't have to be Icecap for the rest of yer life, you can be someone else!" Someone else. "I-" The hybrid began to speak up, Scatter now even attempting to hide his excitement, "I always wanted to be a music composer, though I never had the time... nor the energy." "THEN START NOW YE SAND SNIFFER!" Icecap jumped to the sudden burst, "I have lots of spare money, I'll get ye a guitar or what not and ye can start there." "Uhm..." Icecap was still shocked from that, and began making the slightest of interaction "I'm more towards-" "Ah, techno stuff." Scatter relaxed his brows, "Aight, I'll get ye a laptop." "W-rea- why?!" "So ye can get famous on the internet with a fake name, to overwrite yer old one!" He threw his talon to the roof. "I can be someone new..." He said thoughtfully, someone nobody knows. "That's right Kid!" the rough Sandwing gave him a good smack on the back, which felt like his breath got pushed out of him, "All ye gotta do is think of a different name!" "Is it that easy?!" It can't... is this legal?! "It is!" He exclaimed "Worked for me, should work all fine for yah!" Icecap's eyes began to show hints of energy coming back to him, the pain slowly fading away, he could throw his past out the window just like that, "Overlock." Scatter cocked his head to the side, unsure about what it meant, "I want to be called Overlock, to represent the pieces I'm about to compose." "Ya know what? I've never been this happy in my entire life.", The Sandwing smiled and looked up to the ceiling. "... why?" "Because I've proved it!" Scatter said confidently, "Helping other chaps is the best thing in this dune shifting world, ye should be happy too, cuz ye helped me out big time." "I... did?" I helped someone for once? "Of course!" Scatter randomly ran up to a wall and smashed it with his fists, it seemed painful, judging from the sound it made, but he looks just fine, "Without ye this conversation wouldn't have started now would it?" Icecap inhaled sharply, slowly rising to his feet, "I... I'll try to change," He then grinned, the first time in what felt like years, "From now on, I'll be OVER_Lock!" Appearance & Clothing Overlock may simply a Skywing with Icewing colours, with close to pure white scales, dark blue horns and spikes in the shade of sky and azure blue (Which is also his eye colour). Other than the strange palette, his tail does have spikes peppered around just like an Icewing's. Clothing wise outdoors, he tends to wear a hoodie of a darker shade of blue, white audio waves on a circle in the center, representing some form of music playing, on the back it shows the same but in the form of a bar graph. This often comes with thick trousers with a similar colour scheme as his hoodie. they, of course have holes for his horns and tail (Not wings, as I prefer my anthros without wings). When he's feeling lazy, he'll just wear a tank top of a lighter grey, his shorts are his boxing shorts, light blue with a pair of white lines dashing through the left and right side. He'll most likely dress himself the way when playing football as well, during boxing, his gloves are azure blue with white straps, nothing too fancy. Trivia Development: -Overlock started of as a single entity, though the idea of him being absolutely different online was heavily inspired bu Cytus 2's PAFF. -Overlock was my first anthro OC to not have a feral form. -Overlock's colour palette was taken from BTD6's Overclock engineer. -He started as a pure Skywing, but the more I thought about it it became logical to make him part Icewing. -In his early stages of development, he started as a rogue on the run, before simply being an orphan with a craze for techno music and certain sports. Story wise: -Overlock's real name is Icecap. -Sometimes, he would be OVER_Lock in the real world, this usually happens at random, but one condition is that the dragons around him have no clue who he was. -During his 'OVER_Lock' episode, he goes by the name Geyser. -Although he wears a hoodie, he never uses the actual hoodie. Ever. -Although both Overlock and OVER_Lock enjoy boxing, the feel that way for different reasons. -OVER_Lock enjoys it as he can toss energy out the window whilst beating someone up, or by taking blows which in his opinion makes him feel 'alive'. -Overlock enjoys it as he can show he is physically capable on the outside, whilst also showing that he is merciful and is willing to forgive to those who accept it. However, he still questions how to be strong in the inside and to show mercy to himself. -Scatter claims that Overlock fights better than OVER_Lock, but seeing OVER_Lock fight is much more exciting and dynamic. -Overlock actually dislikes football. -He likes techno, but has a secret place in his heart for music rich in classical elements. -Just like how he had a crush on Shardbreaker at one point. -Poor Overlock is terrified to show that he is homosexual (More stuffs TBA) Category:Characters Category:Males Category:SkyWings Category:IceWings Category:Hybrids Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Mentally Unwell